what truly happens
by Usagi-chun
Summary: kanda and Allen are a couple in an acdamy but will some thing changes due to a new boy?


A/N: Usagi-chun here. This is my first time writing a love story without any mystery or any death involved…..hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Kanda came out of the shower as Allen passed by him with a red-haired boy. Kanda haven't seen him before. "Hey Moyashi, who is that?" he grunted pointing at the new kid.

"Oh, his name is Lavi. The headmaster asked me to show him around." Allen smiled sweetly. "I'll see you later then?"

"Whatever." Kanda said already annoyed.

It was a brand new school year and already there are new people here. Lavi was the fourth new kid this year. Something was going on. Allen was done showing around Lavi around so he headed back to his room where him and Kanda was sharing. They were lucky because not a lot of couples were aloud to share a room but because they didn't tell Master Cross he aloud it.

"Kanda? Are you in here?" asked Allen as he walked in a dark room. All he heard was footsteps.

"Maybe…." A warm, firm voice said.

Allen tried to switch on the light put he epically failed due to Kanda. Who kept pinning him and distracting him. Kanda wrapped his arms around his little Moyashi. Sadly to say he had Allen wrapped around his finger but not on purpose. Allen couldn't help that he was commanded by him. After a couple of hours of teasing each other they finally made out. Eventually they fell asleep in each others arms.

Beep, beep, beep was the only thing Lavi heard when he woke up. Today would be officially his first day. He stared at his uniform with disgust. He hated wearing uniforms but maybe this time it would be an exception.

"Morning person." Wisery said half dressed.

"Um…who are you?" Lavi asked looking at him.

"I'm Wisery, your roommate. You better hurry up. You don't want to be late." Laughed Wisery walking out of the room.

"Oh…." Whispered Lavi still asleep. He finally got dressed and headed out.

Allen slowly woke up to Kanda pinning him into bed. "Yes Kanda-chun?" grinned Allen who was already to go with the flow as usual.

"Only if I can have you all day!" winked Kanda.

Kanda got off of Allen to head to his boring classes. When he looked into the mirror he sighed at his hair. The headmaster's daughter Rhode gave him an emo hair style only because she was bored. It took him a long time to have his hair that long and he liked it long. Even though many people has called him a girl.

"Morning sexy!" smirked Wisery as he passed Mikkie.

"What do you want?" snapped Mikkie who was Lavi's cousin.

"Hmm….me plus you." Wisery said giving her his famous to die for half smile. Mikkie went up to his face and kissed him with a shocking deadly soft lips then pulled back teasingly.

"You bitch, you teasing bitch." Hissed Wisery.

"I try to be." Giggled Mikkie.

Chapter 2

Lavi enters his first class. He was so excited to see Allen in his class. Allen looked up to see Lavi who was talking to the teacher about his schedule.

"Allen-kun, come here please." Asked the teacher.

'Sure." Replied Allen stepping down from his seat.

"Will you catch up Lavi-chun up to date with us?" wondered the teacher.

"I will love to." Smiled Allen. "Come on Lavi."

Lavi followed right behind Allen. While Allen was catching him up, Lavi kept having mental images of him and Allen together. Lavi's chibbi person in his mind was redder than his hair with all of the images. The class was sadly over which on that note they parted.

"I couldn't help wondering something…do you like him?' Mikkie asked Allen as they headed outside.

"Like whom?" asked Allen with a confused look.

"My cousin….Lavi." she replied. "In a way that you like Kanda."

Allen stopped half way in his tracks. His white hair now soaked to his forehead. "….."

"Its ok, I'm joking." Laughed Mikkie.

"Oh right." Allen almost panicking. "We should go."

Allen and Mikkie ran to their class. Kanda was shocked that Allen was soaked to the bone. In his mind he liked having his lover all wet.

'Dude, how come you're wet?" Wisery said walking up behind Kanda.

"We had a conversation that made us stop." Explained Mikkie who was sighing due to her white shirt who was showing her navy blue and silver bra.

"What was the conversation?" Wisery and Kanda asked as they removed their jackets for Allen and Mikkie.

"Um….." Allen said looking at the ground all neverous.

"We were talking about lovers and Allen asked me if I um…..loved Toma." Mikkie replied saving Allen.

"Oh really?" smirked Wisery. "What was your answer?"

"Um…. I said nope. He is too quiet for me." Snapped Mikkie.

The class they were in wasn't really a class. It was more like a free time. They were aloud to do pretty much everything except drugs or sex. Allen and Mikkie were near the fireplace.

"Hey Kanda can we talk?" asked Wisery.

"Sure." Kanda said sidetracked. "What's up?"

"I have a feeling they aren't telling us the whole truth." Explained Wisery.

"Huh?" Kanda said still confused.

"Listen, Allen wouldn't bring up Toma since he is dead and also Mikkie would have been upset." Continued Wisery.

Kanda started thinking about that and he realized that Wisery was right. Toma was Mikkie's fiancée but he died a year ago because of a drunk driver accident. They headed back to the fireplace to be with Allen and Mikkie to rest and to get warmed up before the assembly.

Chapter 3

The bell rang to head out to the commons area. Lavi walked out with Rhode. He had a nice conversation. Eventually he saw Allen holding Kanda's hands and Wisery teasing his cousin. He went a little red because of jealousy and protective mood.

"Hey Allen." Lavi said running up to them.

Oh hi…. I see that you've meet Rhode." Allen replied trying not to be awkward with his situation.

"…. I was wondering something … if you would like to go with me to um… the old village." Lavi asked as he looked down at the ground.

"Um…sure. Can Kanda come?" replied Allen as Kanda was talking to Mikkie.

"….."

They headed to the assembly. Mikkie and Wisery parted from the group. Mikkie was shaking badly. She always hated being in front of crowds. Wisery moved right behind her and put his arms around her. At first she thought he was Toma but when she turned around in his arms she sighed.

"I know I'm not the right guy but I'm always here for you." Whispered Wisery in her ear.

"…..let's go."

"Welcome students to our first assembly in our academy. And here is our head student!" announced Master Cross who was the headmaster.

Mikkie came out smiling. "Hi there, my name is Mikkie; as Master Cross said I am the head student…." She only wished that everyone could disappear but she continued any way. "In a few minutes some of us will go on our first field trip to the Old Village that was part of the school's history. But before you guys go I want to say that…. Welcome our new students and if you need any help please come and asked me….."

Mikkie stood there feeling dizzy then all of the sudden she collapsed. Wisery ran up to her. This has never happened before. As the students were dismissed everyone left except for Master cross, Lavi, Allen and Kanda. When Mikkie opened her eyes everyone she knew was around her. She faintly smiled. Lavi made her sit in his lap. When Allen saw that he knows that Lavi would be a perfect father. Kanda felt a vibe from Allen. Kanda got into a protective mood. Lavi smirked on purpose.

"Come on, we should go." Kanda snapped.

"You ok?" Allen asked.

"NO." growled Kanda.

"What's wrong?" wondered Allen.

"Don't worry about it Moyashi." Kanda said kissing Allen's sweet lips.

Two hours later everyone was on the train to go to the Old Village. Their ride up there was a blast. They played every game they can possible to think up. Finally it was time for fun in the sun. All of the girls went left and the guys went right. After they settled in, the five of hem plus Rhode headed to the locker rooms to change.

A/N: I only made 3 chapters of this story. Chapter 3 isn't quite down yet. I'm just waiting for a friend to give me the final ending to what truly happens between Kanda, Allen and Lavi. Please leave any comments down below. Thank you.


End file.
